


Keep your eyes locked to mine, and let the music be your guide

by spiderlingdarling



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Season 3, Season 3 Speculation, Shirbert, miss stacy knows what she's doin', shirbert dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlingdarling/pseuds/spiderlingdarling
Summary: Season 3 speculation based off of the little snippet that was shown in the trailer of Gilbert and Anne dancing together.





	Keep your eyes locked to mine, and let the music be your guide

Anne was not excited for today’s lesson. Miss Stacy was going to teach them all how to dance. Don’t get me wrong, Anne loved the romantics of dancing at a glorious ball with the most dashing gentlemen. In Anne’s case, the “dashing gentlemen” were the sixteen year old boys in her class that still hurled sticks the small tree that was planted in the schoolyard. 

Diana and Anne walked to school just like every other day. Except today, Anne was venting about how she might need emergency medical attention after Moody squashes her foot whilst dancing. Diana couldn’t help daydreaming about dancing at a real ball someday.

“We must prepare ourselves for Ruby doing everything and anything just to dance with Gilbert.” Diana said, trying to lift Anne out of her pessimistic mood. 

Anne and Gilbert had gotten closer since Bash and Mary’s wedding. Anne had grown up and lost a little bit of her fiery and impulsive temper. Gilbert hadn’t changed a bit, he just learned how to manage her outbursts. When they were thirteen and fourteen, they both bickered and teased each other at every opportunity possible. Now at the age of sixteen, they have a friendly banter while still having that friendly competition (just now, it’s a little more friendly). 

“But Gilbert hasn’t been to school in days, he’s helping bash with the farm.” responded Anne.

“Well then Ruby will probably be faking an injury today. We both are aware that she only dances with Gilbert, no one else.” 

“Forgive me for saying this Diana but I hope she gets paired up with Moody or Charlie just so we can see the distraught and horror on her face!”

The two girls had a giggling fit before walking through the front door of the schoolhouse. 

All of the desks and chairs had been pushed aside to make room for the dancing space that was needed for today. All of the girls in the class sat in a circle on the floor. Anne didn’t ever bother to look at where the boys were standing, she grabbed Diana’s wrist and pulled her to their group of friends. 

All of the girls in the circle were expressing their excitement about dancing instead of learning about history or math. Each girl was telling the group about which boy they wanted to dance with. Jane didn’t really care; she just didn’t want to end up with her brother. Josie Pye didn’t really have an opinion- well, her opinion about the matter was that “any boy would be privileged to dance with me since I am a mature young woman”, Anne rolled her eyes at that remark. Tillie blushed and whispered that Charlie or Moody would be fine partners. Diana and Anne just listened and kept their thoughts to themselves.

Anne didn’t really have an outlook on the matter. She had a very good imagination so she could just imagine that a prince was standing in front of her instead of a high school boy. 

Ruby decided to input her thoughts. “I just want to be paired with Gil- “

“Alright everyone, lets quiet down while I assign dancing partners.”

“Was Gilbert even here?” Anne thought to herself. 

Miss Stacy told the boys and girls to stand in straight, horizontal lines at each end of the room. Anne was starting to get nervous for which boy she would end up with. She was so beside herself that she didn’t notice Miss Stacy staring to call out names.

“Anne will be partnered with Gilbert”

The whole room went dead silent, you could hear a pin drop. The whole class was staring at Anne and Gilbert. Gilbert locked eyes with Anne as they made their way towards each other in the center of the open-floored classroom. After a second or two, all you could hear were the sounds of Ruby’s muffled sniffles in her handkerchief. Anne snuck a quick glace behind her and Diana was smirking at her while trying to comfort Ruby even though everyone knew she was jut being her overdramatic, lovestruck self. 

Diana was paired with Charlie. Josie with Billy, Tillie with one of Billy’s friends, and of course Ruby got paired with Moody.   
After about five minutes of the class breaking out into hysterics of who their partners were, they finally starting to learn the basics of dancing. 

Since Anne and Gilbert were the most intelligent people in class, they caught on very quickly and put the whole class to shame. Anne expected to feel discomfort with Gilbert but she felt safe. Anne could feel Gilbert staring at her but she didn’t mind all that much. Miss Stacy was continuously praising the pair and having them demonstrate for the class. Anne could’ve sworn that she heard Tilly say “they are actually really cute together” to Jane. 

Anne was disappointed when the day was over. She had enjoyed spending her school day dancing with Gilbert and that included purposely stepping on each other’s feet and cracking jokes about the other couples dancing. She would never give him the satisfaction of knowing but Anne craved spending time with Gilbert.

Everyone packed up their things and a random surge of courage went through Anne. She walked right up to Gilbert as he was packing his things.

“Thanks for being my partner today. You were only half bad.” She joked. 

“Ditto” he responded with his boyish, lopsided grin as he always did.

Her heart just about exploded out of her chest. She went on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. Before she could make a fool of herself, she ran out of the door to catch Diana while Gilbert stood there with a blush and grin plastered onto his face. 

Miss Stacy, having witnessed this, was very glad that she had pushed these two together. 

“Ah, there’s nothing like young love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. I literally wrote this in a hour at like 1 am. I love it when you guys leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
